Come to Me
by Wonderland in Chains
Summary: Fortune tellers are bullsh*t, Daryl knows that. Right? Bethyl fluff featuring Come to Me by The Goo Goo Dolls.


**So this happened because I just finished reading the millionth Bethyl fic I've read and I'm currently trying to avoid my English 103 and Math 101 homework while listing to my main band the Goo Goo Dolls. So obviously, the inspiration and lyrics in this are from Come To Me by The Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy (And a scene in this is very loosely inspired by a story my grandfather told me, I'll let you know which at the end, because it mixed so well with Daryl and the song).**

Daryl liked to think of himself as a simple man that just so happened to be saddled with the worst brother in the history of brothers, if such a thing was possible. So how he came to be sitting in a fortune teller booth at the carnival with his drunk off his ass brother joking with his guys outside the tent like this was the biggest joke ever he will never know.

"You don't want to be here, I can tell," the kindly middle aged Gypsy dressed woman smiles knowingly at him. He can only grunt and saddle her with his usual cold stare, which causes her smile to widen. "You prefer crossbow hunting, are an excellent tracker, and I'm so very sorry you have the brother that you do," the woman says as she crosses her arms matter of factly, and Daryl stiffens. Never has he seen this woman before, and something no one that doesn't know him would know has tumbled from her lips. "The turmoil within you is overpowering. And oh yes, I know you think this is absolute _bullshit,_ " the woman crows, "and believe me, I am far from _bullshit._ " Daryl is shocked still, because that is the exact word that had flowed through his mind. "You don't want to speak, fine. But let me tell you this, young man. The world is going to go to shit, and believe me when I say I won't be one of the survivors, I'm much too old to live in such a world, and I've never mentioned this to anyone before, but you seem to need it said, because it is _that_ in which things will get so much better for _you._ Yes, you will lose people, everyone will, but you'll be someone you never thought you could be. You're gonna be the last man standing, Daryl Dixon, and you're gonna be free. I won't be the last one to tell you this, either. There's gonna be a pretty blonde girl with the biggest bluest doe eyes you've ever seen, and she's gonna love you somethin' aweful. Don't doubt yourself, an' don' listen to a word anyone else says on the matter, because you're a good man and all she's ever gonna want and need, the bullheaded little thing that she is. You'll know, when you see her singin' her little heart out when everythin's gone to shit and she's followin' you around like a little puppy-dog and you're doin' the same ta her. She's gonna latch right onta'ya, so don' fuck it up and push her away, though that won't matter much, she'll be drawn to you like a moth to a flame, and you her. Just try not to hurt her too much. Now out with ya, you don't owe me a penny, take yer damn money and git," the woman throws the $20 bill back hin his face that Merle had pushed into his hand when he forced him into the tent.

Daryl doesn't say a word as he rushes past a laughing Merle and to his old beat up blue pickup. Merle can find his own damn way home tonight.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Daryl is hanging in the back of the cafeteria with his bowl of venison stew, observing his new family as they bustle about eating their food within this prison they call home. His eyes meet Beth's as she sits up on a table with the guitar he'd found her on the run he'd got back from this morning. He'd loved the way her eyes had lit up, how she'd promised to play for him, for all of them, and the adoration she looked at him with, and the memory of that day he'd been at a carnival with his idiot brother when he'd been no older than twenty hits him like a ton of bricks. Could that woman truly have been right? Could she have been more than the bullshit he'd thought she was all those years ago?

Beth smiles sweetly, their gazes holding as she strums the guitar and everyone quiets at the beautiful melody she strums.

"I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful," Beth's eyes leave his and find their way down to the guitar, and he can't help but believe this song is for him, and his stomach clenches painfully. "You be sweet and I'll be grateful, cover me with kisses, dear, lighten up the atmosphere," Beth's voice grows stronger as her confidence grows. "Keep me warm inside our bed, I got dreams of you all through my head, fortune teller said I'd be free and that's the day you came to me, mm, came to me, mm."

Beth's voice soars over the syllables, the guitar a perfect melody to the haunting lyrics, her timing and beat perfect. He loves the way her voice sounds in time with the guitar, how it soothes him, and how they never fail to find eachother's company, their eyes always meeting and holding across rooms and from the guard towers. She's like a ghost, a shadow, to him, but one he'd gladly hold onto at all costs. "I caught you burnin' photographs like that could save you from your past, history is like gravity, it holds you down away from me," her eyes meet his for the briefest second, and he knows, he can't ever let this special doe eyed girl go. "You and me, we've both got sins and I don't care about where you've been, don't be sad and don't explain, this is where we start again, mm," as she closes out the song with a soft "doo doo doo da doo," and strum, her cheaks flair at the applause she recieves from their family, and once again their eyes hold from across the room they're in.

Yeah, he'll hold onto this girl forever.

 **Just so its clear, Beth sang the entire song. I thought it would be boring to sit here and read the lyrics, so I picked out the ones pertaining to this story. I of course reccommend the entire song (and anything Goo Goo Dolls related, they fuckin rock). Okay that was a little shorter than I anticipated but I'll take it because this homework is due tomorrow and I refuse to fail.**

 **So, my grandfather actually met a psychic, and the guy called him from the back of the crowed, and yes my grandfather thought it was bullshit, and the psychic called him out and said "oh, someone here thinks this is bullshit, huh?" It was actually a state over, and he'd never met this man before in his life. The psychic actually recited my grandfathers license plate to him, and my grandfather didn't even know what the number to it was himself. He also recited the names and birthdates of my grandfather's three kids. Needless to say, my grandfather is still freaked out about it to this day, and he won't tell me exactly what the guy told him beyond that.**

 **So anyway, a short fluffy Bethyl piece. Hope you enjoyed (also if you have any good Bethyl reccomendations, plz shoot them my way, I'm in Bethyl hell and I need more to satiate my cravings).**


End file.
